


A Penny For Their Thoughts

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: There were times that Satori was content with the ability to read minds and then there were times that she wasn't, tonight was definitely the former..





	A Penny For Their Thoughts

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"More sake!".

"More food!".

"More cute rabbits!".

"More blood!".

All eyes landed on Remilia who simply shrugged as Sakuya tried to keep her chuckle in at the shocked faces, "What, I'm a vampire. What did you all expect, more holy water?".

The clatter and noise resumed with a few bouts of laughter at the clarification, the energy and spirits continually rising as the night went on. The drinks were being poured freely, the food was piping hot and plentiful and the conversation was as to be expected after any incident solved at the Hakurei shrine.

Well, the conversation from both sides was as interesting enough for one certain individual.

Satori was sat at the table taking in the boisterous and jovial scene around her and she couldn't help but smile at the antics and thoughts floating around the room. She took small sips of her sake seeing as Koishi & Utsuho were already drunk beyond words and she'd have to guide them back home with Rin.

As she scanned her eyes around the room, it still amazed the youkai how vulnerable a person became after becoming even slightly intoxicated. With inhibition being placed on the back burner, everyone was far more honest than they would be vocally so but even more mentally based and Satori had the ability to tap into that.

Although, just watching was hilarious enough.

 

She watched Cirno stumble on the spot as she spoke to Dai and some of the other fairies, "What-warif I built a youkai in the shape-hic of snow. We could call it a-a Snowkai!".

The others applauded the ice fairy's ingenuity, even the usually more sensible Daiyousei, Satori noted with amusement. It went back to how loose a person became after a drink or two and nobody was an exception. She was sure that Cirno thought she was even more of a genius when drunk.

Turning her gaze to the side, she could see Yuugi and Meiling locked in a drinking competition with dish after dish being consumed in record timing as Suika and the other oni cheered them on. She figured if there was one youkai who could keep up with Yuugi, it was the dragon. The infamous oni sake was being loaded up as each dish was slammed down between the two and Satori was amazed that Meiling still seemed sober.

"A worthy opponent! Ya hangin' in there?!".

Meiling grinned and grabbed two sake dishes and consumed them both simultaneously without spilling a drop, eliciting a round of appraisal from the other oni and not wanting to be outdone, Yuugi grabbed three dishes and did the same therefore creating a more messy and interesting various of the contest.

Gensokyo's alcohol supply was endless after all.

 

A hearty laugh caught Satori's attention towards Marisa who was telling Flandre, Nitori and Aya, who was half drunk, an anecdote but still trying to get a story. The blonde's drunken and over dramatic hand gestures of danmaku being shot was rather comical and dangerous as a few other youkai had to duck when passing by her. She was oozing with energy as always, her face flush with the inebriated hue of pink indicating how far gone from sobriety she was.

The youkai looked at Alice shaking her head, _"Am I really dating this..this overgrown child? Look at her, she can barely stand straight, her hat is almost falling off and that stupid smile is as sweet and friendly as ever. I mean it isn't that I don't like her, obviously I do but she's..she's an idiot!"_ she thought as Satori read her mind, feeling Alice's emotions and love for the witch at an impressive level.

It was endearing that the reserved and seemingly stoic youkai magician had an abundance of tantalising love for Marisa and nobody else would be none the wiser to it other than the mind reader. She wondered if Alice had voiced her true desires to the blonde after gauging their encounters from the underground's own incident.

 _"Probably so"_ she mused when Marisa plopped back down next to Alice and engulfed her into a tight hug that had the puppeteer frozen from embarrassment yet happiness.

 

Sat not far from them was Reimu and Yukari, the former in the blonde's face due to annoyance which was nothing new.

"Listen you damn gap youkai!" Reimu slurred as she poked a finger at Yukari's chest, "Don't think you're, you gonna gerraway with causing incidents! I'm on to you!".

"My, I would never do such a thing, Reimu" Yukari laughed and pulled the shrine maiden closer to her chest, "There, now you are really on to me".

"Lemme go!".

"I don't think I want to".

"Yu-Yukari!".

"Yes?" she replied casually as the brunette squirmed in her arms.

"You are so annoying! Gerrof me!".

"You didn't ask politely".

Satori saw that Reimu didn't want to be let go of either despite her weak protests and batting at Yukari. Though she wasn't quite as drunk as Marisa, it was easy to see the comfort Reimu felt with Yukari around. They had an interesting relationship to say the least, one that crossed youkai and shrine maiden limits but Satori assumed that was what made it work in its own way.

"Yukari?".

"Yes, Reimu darling?".

"Ah-am not ya darling!".

Reimu's futile pushing quickly gave away to resting against the blonde and fluttering her eyes close, no longer having the energy to pretend that Yukari didn't feel good.

_"She's really really comfy, like my kotatsu but with boo-"._

That was all the mind reader needed to hear before blushing and taking her gaze away from the now amorous couple.

 

"Siiis!" came a drunk Koishi who hugged her from behind, "You havin' fun sis?".

"I am but I think you're having enough fun for both of us" she chuckled and patted Koishi's head as she slumped over her shoulder.

She giggled in response, "Happiness shared is happiness doubled! Or something like that!".

"I couldn't agree more" Satori replied as her sister stumbled next to her on the floor on top of Utsuho who had a drooling smile as she slept, Rin playing with her hair.

She was glad they were enjoying themselves with Koishi being as carefree as ever. Though a part of Satori felt..distracted by the lack of appearances from a certain someone. Someone who wasn't particularly fond of her sister which meant she was keeping her distance. It was a shame they both would end up bickering when around each other but when Satori was alone with her, it was a whole other experience to be in her company.

Still, there was nothing she could do about that as of yet so she tucked the thoughts of the menreiki in the back of her own mind and continued her observations.

 

She looked towards the crowd where the rest of the occupants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion were sat, noticing that Remilia was observing just as she was. Then again, Satori wondered how much of it was observation as opposed to rewriting a few fates whilst she was there but as she tapped into her thoughts, the only thing standing out in Remilia's mind was in fact Sakuya, who was dutifully sat next to her.

Their relationship had always fascinated her along with the rest of Gensokyo she assumed, the whole vampire and human dynamic somewhat intriguing. They glanced at each other, warm smiles passing their lips as Remilia leaned on Sakuya's shoulder and the whole scene reflected what both were feeling; that feeling of finally finding a place they could call home, together.

Satori had heard of brief stories of their encounters in the Outside World; the decline of Remilia's kind, the debacle regarding Flandre's wings and Sakuya's meeting with them.

It wasn't so different from her story she guessed.

Remilia locked eyes with her and gave her that charismatic yet coy grin before snuggling up further against her maid.

What she was thinking wasn't as different from before Satori noted, as if they hadn't just spoken an entire dialogue of understanding each other with that one look.

The vampire and the maid went back to admiring the scenes of drunken antics surrounding them, they were both simply content with being there, in the company of each other and their friends knowing that that they didn't have to worry about hiding or being sought out by old accomplices of both.

Satori could understand that sentiment as Gensokyo was truly a special place for all. Be the surface or beneath it, it was a place where differences of beings and kinds and species mattered little. At least she could have opportunities to mingle and enjoy the surface without being viciously turned away as she had done in the past. Even the Human Village, as tentative as they were towards non humans were far more accepting than any others she had encountered in her previous years of existence. She wished Koishi had held onto her eye until the land of Gensokyo became as opened as it was but what was done was done, at least she could hold onto remembering some people.

Maybe she would reopen it one day.

Turning to face her sister who had also passed out with Rin and Utsuho, Satori could feel the contentment oozing from her sister without needing to be able to read her closed heart that she locked her out of and that for Satori, was enough.

 

Something slamming on the table caught her attention and she faced the oni who were now engaged in an arm wrestling competition, Suika and Yuugi both having a death grip as the taller blonde held a cheerful grin on her face. Just looking at the force that their hands were clenched together made her wince and anyone with normal strength would not stand a chance at winning or being daring enough to attempt it.

They made it look like child's play though Suika was clearly starting to falter ever so slightly, her other hand clenching on the table, her grin becoming forced.

"Somethin' wrong, Suika? Ya look a little...tense".

"Ya think yer funny?! Ya know not to mess with me, ya unicorn!".

Yuugi laughed out loud and flicked Suika's horn without missing a beat, "Flattering me won't work!".

Yuugi successfully managed to finally get Suika's hand down with a crashing thump, cups and dishes clattering along and she beamed at the victory as the smaller oni muttered whilst taking a swig out of her gourd.

"Phft, ya got lucky this time Yuugi!".

"Better luck next time" she grinned and ruffled Suika's hair, "Which one of ya is next?".

Satori watched on with intrigue as Mokou, who she recalled as being one of the three immortals sauntered over and sat down where Suika was, a smirk on her face as she challenged Yuugi. The oni chuckled gleefully at a new challenger and happily accepted the challenge.

 _"Well, when you have lives to spare, I guess it isn't insanity to try that"_ Satori reasoned as her gaze turned to the others from Eientei.

She saw Reisen rolling her eyes at Tewi's behaviour as usual, the moon rabbit doing all she can to keep her composure and was able to do so when Youmu placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in comfort.

Yuyuko was watching on with a teasing glance at Youmu as she took a bite of the skewer she was holding. Satori couldn't tell if the glazed look of happiness was due to the food, being able to tease her bodyguard or a combination of both.

_"My Youmu is all grown up! I'm going to cry! She's going to get married and probably have little half human and half rabbit ghost babies. Oh they're going to be so beautiful too!""._

That answered the question Satori laughed to herself.

The other two immortals and the teacher were not far from them as Kaguya was slumped against Eirin, appearing to be in a light slumber with her arms wrapped around the doctor's waist. Keine was sat on the other side of the doctor also resting in a similar manner, her arms resting on Eirin's shoulder though she was awake.

Although Eirin looked poised, calm and collected as she always did, her inner thoughts were more flustered and heated than the inside of Utsuho's furnace.

_"Deep breath, Eirin, deep breath. The Princess always does this so that isn't unusual though her hands are incredibly active tonight. Keine, well she had a long day most likely and is tired even though she normally would be reserved about this sort of contact in public. At least they are not arguing with each other, yes, this is a positive step towards..No, I mustn't think such thoughts!"._

_"Too late"_ Satori internally replied and drank the contents of her dish whilst Eirin's active imagination painted a descriptive image of some alone time with both Kaguya and Keine.

Together.

She wasn't sure how far the relationship with both extended but something told the mind reader that Eirin was more than content with being surrounded by both women and the same thoughts were nestled comfortably in their minds too.

_"Warm, Eirin's so warm"._

She wasn't surprised really, Eientei's mistress was an alluring figure as it was along with her history with Kaguya so adding Keine in the mix would definitely raise eyebrows and envy.

Aya had already captured the images but Satori wondered how many of them would be useable given that the Tengu couldn't even fly straight let alone steady her camera.

A round of cheers filled the room, Mokou clutching her probably broken hand as Yuugi slapped her back to commend her for her efforts after losing the match, which was expected Satori thought and Mokou visibly winced at the 'friendly' slap but played it off.

"Ow..".

 

The increased volume was enough to drag Byakuren and Miko away from their civil but strained conversation. The tight-lipped smiles, the distance between them, the tone of both their inner and outer voices was quite the picture.

_"Arrogance and lavish living has been the downfall of many factions prior to yours, Miko"._

_"To follow such deprived and monotonous living methods, it explains so much, Byakuren"._

Satori kept a small chuckle from rising at their inner jibes towards each other. They both had more in common with the other than they assumed despite their differences.

Their followers had similar thoughts.

 _"Damn Taosist's can talk for the entire world"_ Murasa muttered inwardly as annoyance filled her due to Miko's close contact with the Buddhist.

Satori could've sworn her envy could make Parsee flinch slightly, not that Futo was fairing any better in terms of keeping her cool.

 _"Practice what you preach, Buddhist"_ she stated in her head as a scowl plastered on her face at Byakuren taking Miko's attention.

It was a plus that Satori knew how to keep a straight face as Nazrin's eyes caught hers in a knowing but harmless glance and she looked away.

The debate between the two groups was something that she wanted to stay well away from except, that was difficult since there was the individual she was inclined to romantically.

But said individual was still nowhere to be seen. If she hadn't arrived with either Miko or Byakuren, chances were that she wouldn't be turning up there and Satori sighed dejectedly.

 

Looking towards the oni again as a distraction, Cirno was apparently next in line to take on Yuugi and the oni humoured her by sticking out her thumb which the fairy grabbed the side with her tiny hand. Safe to say, hilarity and adorable imagery ensued with Hatate being sober enough to capture the whole thing.

"Imma go easy on ya!" Cirno declared as her wings beat frantically to move Yuugi's thumb, "Cus I'm the strongerest here!".

"Right right, of course!" the blonde laughed raucously and toyed with her for a while as Satori's attention turned towards the exit, deciding that she needed some air.

As amusing as it was listening in, the clutter of desires, whims and urges pattering around in her mind was becoming overbearing and even she needed to close off now and then.

Besides, there was someone who wanted to speak with her despite their lack of words and presence there.

 

***

 

The chill of the night refreshed Satori's senses as the woozy feeling faded away. As much of a good time she was having, sometimes it was pleasant just to be in her own thoughts with everything else fading into the background. The crisp air and night sky looked beautiful, even more so as she didn't get a chance to view it as often.

There were beautiful things both above ground and under, it was enjoyable to take in both and muse on how little moments like this could be invigorating .

But her musings were cut short as Satori felt her before seeing her.

"You came".

She turned around to see the blank but haunting stare of Kokoro, her masks waving around idly as they switched.

Joy.

Confusion.

Determination.

Satori was sure this was the most she had felt and seen of the girl's emotions as of late.

"You wanted to speak?".

Kokoro nodded, a small curt nod along with a step towards her.

"I.." the menreiki started to say before turning her gaze to the side, as if the words were written on the script that was the sky, "I'm sorry for being late".

"You don't have to apologies" Satori easily replied gently, "I'm glad you made it".

So was Kokoro she felt and it made her a bit light headed, being able to feel that from her.

The mask of determination was in place and took centre stage, Kokoro using it as more of a guide now as opposed to fully enabling it knowing that she could express some things without the masks.

Satori simply gave her a reassuring smile, knowing to give Kokoro the time she needed. Apparently even being the sister of the person who didn't return her mask of hope without a fight wasn't a deterrent.

Instead, Kokoro nodded her head once again to signal to Satori to see into her heart as she spoke.

"I..am happy..that you are here, Satori" she spoke up, "It feels pleasant to see you again.

"The feeling is mutual, Kokoro. It always is".

Kokoro parted her mouth to speak, or react to what Satori said though it quickly faded but even that had a lot of meaning behind it. As precarious as she was with showing and feeling emotion, the menreiki had grasped the basics quite well since the Hopeless Masquerade incident.

Kokoro raised her hand tentatively over Satori's third eye. It followed her movements whilst the youkai watched carefully at what Kokoro was doing, trying to figure out what she thinking without using the eye and most of it was simply curiosity, the _need_ to want to touch Satori where most would cower from.

She wasn't afraid of having her mind read, least of all by someone as kind and wary as Satori was so she gently placed her hand on top of the eye and pat it endearingly, as if to say, 'You're perfect the way you are, third eye or not, you are perfect to me'.

It was by far the cutest thing Satori had seen and she tried to conceal her happiness in order to not spook the menreiki who was continuing her soft movements with care and precision, like she was being allowed to linger her fingertips on a rare luxury which was close enough the more Kokoro thought about it.

After a moment, her pink eyes fixated on Satori's when she spoke up again, "I like you. Very much" and a blush formed on her face.

Satori, delighted with the events and seeing such a simple flush of colour appearing on Kokoro's cheeks along with her words stepped forward and took the menreiki's hands in hers, the mask of happiness replacing the determination rather instantly. She couldn't quite hold back the smile bracing her lips, Kokoro almost replicating the move which thrilled her even more.

"Me too, Kokoro, me too".

Emotions were such a paradoxical attribute regardless of whether one could read them or display them.

And as Satori had witnessed that evening as she gave Kokoro's hands a gentle squeeze, it always helped to know that there was somebody else who could feel the frustration yet contentment that fluctuated throughout their thinking processes.

Kokoro's eyes glanced from Satori's to her lips every few seconds in a way that she was trying to chide herself for betraying her stoic habits. Though in reality, the menreiki knew that that wasn't the case as her thoughts said it all when Satori fell into reading them and took a step to close the small gap with their hands still joined.

Under the night sky, a silhouette of two unique individuals allowed the sweet taste of letting their emotions run free from the confines of its usual cages without fear, resistance or guilt through a language that only their lips could write and define.

Because as troublesome as emotions could be, they didn't always have to be negative and constricted.

Together, Satori & Kokoro were an emotional song, a cacophony that balanced out the noise that inner feelings, desires and thoughts exuded. They were two different minds that sought mutual refuge from those that could never understand what they understood about each other.

Without words, without voices, without sounds.

Just expressions.

 


End file.
